The invention relates to measurement of fluid properties within a vessel, and more particularly to a sensor for use in measuring fluid properties within a vessel.
Measurement of fluid property such as fluid density, temperature, pressure, level and the like within vessels is frequently needed for various industrial processes.
Sensors must be positioned properly to determine various readings relative to the fluid, and such sensors frequently must be positioned to extend through the side wall of the vessel containing the fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,070 discloses a vessel having various sensors positioned through perforations of the vessel wall. FIG. 1 shows a similar vessel 1, which includes a level sensor port 2 and a vapor pressure port 6, and in which four additional ports 3, 4, 5 and 7 must be made. For these ports, perforations must be made through vessel 1, in order to properly position the desired sensors. While the device disclosed in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,070 functions to provide the desired measurements, it would be preferred to avoid having to make the five extra perforations through the vessel wall.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a sensor and vessel including a sensor wherein such measurements can be obtained from sensors positioned as desired without the need for extra perforations of the vessel wall.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear herein below.